Dave (We Bare Bears)
Dave is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network series We Bare Bears episode "The Island". He was voiced by Jake Johnson. Appearance Dave is a young man with dark peach skin and brown slightly messy hair. He wore a light grey messy shirt and teal green shorts. He wore a backpack where he kept a journal to draw pictures of Karla. Biography Background At some point, Dave got stranded on an island along with fellow stranded Karla. It's unknown If they knew each other before this. When they first met, Dave fell madly but secretly in love with Karla. And was willing to do anything make her his "wife and muse"; even if it meant potentially killing both of them. He stole some emergency supplies from a helicopter (which contained and instant inflatable raft to escape the island). He hid the supplies in a thicket of leaves and spent an unknown amount of time with Karla on the island. 'The Island' The cubs first meet David and Karla when the two of them saved the bears from dying in quicksand. They threw a vine to them and used it to pull them out. While he writes in his journal, Grizzly peeks at it and marvels his drawing of a makeshift boat. Dave then quickly puts it away and claims that he was a "travel blogger" before he was stranded on the island. He later goes to sleep in the two's hut house on the island. Later, he and Ice Bear and getting coconuts. Dave obviously has trouble and falls down from the tree. Ice Bear climbs up the tree effortlessly and gets a batch of coconuts down (some of which hit Dave). He later drags Dave back to the house while attempting to communicate to his brothers in body language. Dave just thinks Ice Bear is just freaking out about something. Dave accompanies the three as Ice Bear leads them to the crashed helicopter he spotted earlier. Dave suggests that it isn't safe to search the helicopter and that it might explode. The lack of emergency supplies on the ship leads to Karla having a small breakdown. Dave tries to comfort her, but he shoves him away to be alone. Dave later finds the cub's discovery of the emergency supplies and tries to steal it. When the cubs corner him, he demands that they forget what they saw and has a tug-of-war with the cubs over the supplies. Which eventually leads to the cubs being tossed back into the same quicksand pit they were rescued from earlier. Dave throws the supplies into the quicksand, and he reveals his true love-sick colors to the cubs. He reveals that being stranded on the island would eventually allow him to win Karla's heart; and that he is madly in love with her. Also revealing that he stole the supplies from the helicopter before hand and hid it to ensure that Karla would never find away off the island. He is willing to do anything to win Karla's heart; even if it means stranding her on the island forever (potentially leading to both of their deaths from the lack of resources). He then abandons the cubs to die in the quicksand and steals the fruit the cubs prepared for Karla. Later in the woods, he comforts Karla with some water and he attempts to cuddle her uncomfortably until the cubs (who escaped the quicksand earlier with the inflatable raft) while Grizzly reveals Dave's true nature. He tries to explain how helpful he's been for Karla until Panda shows up with Dave's journal and reveals it's true contents (including pictures of them kissing and her getting married to a muscular version of himself). Karla finally realizes Dave's true nature and gives him to cold shoulder. This enrages Dave and he attempts to grab the bears, but they flee with Karla (Ice Bear throwing one last coconut at him out of spite). Dave peruses the four and nearly gets Ice Bear. But he escapes Dave's grasp by throwing a starfish at his eyes, stunning him briefly and allowing Karla and the cubs to escape the island on the raft and leaving Dave behind on the island to die. Trivia *Dave's fate is unknown, but he presumably dies of malnutrition after eventually running out of resources. Or he could have possibly been rescued later. *He is one of the most villains to be an in love villain. External Links *We Bare Bears Wiki: Dave Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:One-Shot Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Starvers Category:Genocidal Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Incompetent